


[Podfic] Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Duckling

by Hananobira



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fairy Tales, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Yuletide, the ugly duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her life story, and she has some issues with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Duckling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35139) by [innocentsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentsmith/pseuds/innocentsmith). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to stepquietly for suggesting I record this fic. What a fantastic story!

Hugs as always to Paraka and Jinjurly for their archives.  
  
Recorded for the squares "Yuletide", "Character of Color", and "Fairy Tale" for Podfic BINGO 2016.

Length: 00:31:14

Paraka: [MP3 (43 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Thirteen%20Ways.mp3) or [M4B (29 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Thirteen%20Ways.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thirteen-ways-of-looking-at-duckling)


End file.
